


Brainstorm's new upgrade

by Ivansky



Series: rare pair hell [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansky/pseuds/Ivansky
Summary: "Sooo...."“So…want to try it out?” Brainstorm finished for him, optics bright.





	Brainstorm's new upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a better tittle that wouldn't make this silly PWP sound obnoxiously profound lol  
> No beta, prepare for the decimation of the english written language.

“You _what_?” Oh, Getaway had understood alright. He just couldn’t quite believe it. Lowering his voice, he asked, unable to hide the awe in his voice. “You’re serious?” 

Brainstorm’s optics slanted further, positively giddy. “Of course I am!” 

“No way,” 

“Yes way,” 

Getaway lowered his optics to where he knew Brainstorm’s mouth was behind the mask and his mind easily rendered a visual of engineer’s latest instalment. 

“By yourself?” Brainstorm was just about on the right side of crazy to do it himself. 

“First Aid might’ve given me a hand.” (And Getaway pointedly ignored the dispirited grumble in the jet's voice.)

Getaway nodded absentmindedly. He would’ve felt for First Aid’s arduous task (because Brainstorm and medical safety were direct opposites) had his his brain module not been envisioning said mod’s vigorous performance on a very specific area of himself. 

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he said, "I have to see to believe, bud." 

Brainstorm's amusement was palpable as he leaned in, optics dark and intense. "That can be arranged."

Any doubts Getaway had about Brainstorm's intentions were quickly dispersed. This close, Getaway could feel how warm Brainstorm was, not to mention how his field openly reached out and caressed against Geataway's in a manner that couldn't be anything but suggestive. Behind his mask, Getaway grinned. They were, without a doubt, on the same page. 

"How's your cycle looking, got anything scheduled?"

"Nope, nil, nada Yourself?"  

"Just got off shift." Getaway's optics found Brainstorm's. “ _Sooo…_ ” 

“So…want to try it out?” Brainstorm finished for him, optics bright. 

"Lets," Getaway downed the rest of his drink in one large intake. “Wait, it's healed, right? 'Cause I really don't want either of us ending up in the medbay,” Not to mention explaining to the medic on shift the cause for their visit. Just thinking about it made his faceplate heat up with embarrassment. 

Brainstorm scoffed, drawing an arm over the escapist's shoulders. “Relax. I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise, would I? I've got everything under control.”

“Riight, that's a first,” Getaway replied jokingly, ignoring the jet's scandalized 'as if'. “Your room or mine?” 

“Now we’re talking! Come on!” Brainstorm exclaimed joyfully, taking the escapist’s arm and leading him out the bar's entrance.

——

Getaway was surprised they’d actually made it to Brainstorm’s hab-suit without one jumping the other. This kind self-restraint from Brainstorm was impressive and seldom, and it made Getaway want to tease it apart. As Brainstorm turned to press in the entry code for his door, Getaway almost gave in to the temptation to push the jet into the wall and tease him silly but the too close echoes of drunken laughter down the corridor punched some sense back into him.  

“Alright, ready?” Brainstorm asked once they got inside, a slight hop to his step as he pulled the escapist into his room.  

Dodging the flier’s wings as the jet swivelled around to face him, Getaway answered: “Born ready,” 

Brainstorm snickered. "Clever, very clever. I'll have to remember that one." Brainstorm's servos tightened around Getaway's. "Get over here," 

Brainstorm pulled him into a loose embrace, close enough their bio-lights and optics painted the other in their colours, plating brushing, fields melding. Brainstorm leaned forward and nuzzled the side of Getaway's helm.  

"Already? You're this revved up, for me? I'm so _flattered_." Brainstorm whispered against the cables of his throat, the purr of his engine sending delicious shivers up both their frames. "I can't blame you, though. I am kind of hot."

Getaway laughed warmly even as he rolled his optics. "Says the one whose cooling fans were up and running since they entered the bar," Getaway stated, stroking the thick glass of the jet's cockpit. "But alright, I'll bite. You're right, I couldn't help myself, couldn't stop thinking about your hot mouth on me," Smirking when a strong puff of warm air washed over him from Brainstorm's vents. "Thinking what I'd do to you once I had you all to myself,"

Finding his way to Brainstorm’s broad wings, Getaway along the edge to the tips down to the base-servos on the jet's back, pausing at a shiver of his own when Brainstorm’s clever fingers played with the sensitive underside of his shoulder cauldrons before they stroked their way down to his hips and poked at the hidden wires there.

"Mmm, I can imagine. Unfortunately, that'll have to wait," Brainstorm murmured, his digits gripping him possessively. "I'm having my way with you first,"

"Alright, Ship Genius. I'm all yours. Show me what you've got"

Brainstorm's engine growled powerfully, " _Excellent_." 

Getaway let Brainstorm usher him further into the room till his legs collided against the room's chair. Getaway went down without a fight, his field rippling with amusement while the scientist’s lowered himself to his knees in front of him, servos landing on the escapist’s knees to guide Getaway’s thick legs further apart.

Brainstorm was close enough to touch, so Getaway did. Starting by caressing the contours of his helm, over the vents there, down to the mask hiding his prize.

"Take that off," He tapped a digit against the metal for emphasis. It'd been meant as a demand but it came out too soft and quiet to be anything but a request. 

Even so, Brainstorm purred. "Why, Getaway, where are your manners? Ask me nicely."

" _Brainstorm_..."

The jet laughed under his breath but didn't persist. Getaway suspected Brainstorm was just as impatient as he was, otherwise, the jet wouldn't have dropped the act so fast. 

"As you wish,"

Brainstorm finally, finally took his mouth plate off and dropped it to the floor by his knees. Getaway gripped the handles of the chair to keep himself in check as an all too familiar little smirk came up to greeting him. Getaway’s already seldom patience slimmed even further at the sight. No matter how many times he’d seen it, Brainstorm’s face never ceased to have an effect on him. Not to mention that damned smirk stretching those full lips…

“Like what you see? Wait till I show you what I’ve got in store…” Being at the point and centre of Brainstorm's focus while the jet chuckled in that ridiculously macabre way would've been nigh harrowing for many but for Getaway, it was a harbinger of very good things to come. 

Without further ado, Brainstorm stuck his tongue out, letting Getaway fully admire his new instalment before showing it off with every slow turn and twist of his tongue, occasionally poking the tip through the gaps of his cheek and down the thick cable running through his bottom lip, the open and raw lust in those golden optics making the exhibition all the more indecent. 

 _No need to give me any more ideas Stormy._ Getaway thought, struggling to keep his cooling fans from roaring online. He didn't want to seem over-eager, and Primus knows Brainstorm didn't need ant more reasons to brag. 

“So, what'cha ya think? Good? Amazing? Be honest.” 

Brainstorm was obviously fishing for compliments and Getaway was all to willing to oblige. But first…

“Come here, let me have a closer look.”

Cupping Brainstorm’s chin in a servo, Getaway tilted the jet’s head back. In cue, Brainstorm opened his mouth wide, letting out a light complain as Getaway’s thumb pinned his flexing tongue down and further appreciate the instalment. The mod in itself was simple; two ribbed, metal beads just over an inch apart from each other going up along the vertical centre of Brainstorm’s tongue. From a technical point of view, it was perfectly installed too; centred and perfectly symmetrical. He wouldn't be surprised if Aid had done this before

Getaway’s “Damn.” was followed by an appreciative whistle. “Looking good, Stormy. I like what I see.”

He felt the flex of Brainstorm’s glossa under him as the jet tried to reply. ::Damn right, you do.:: Ever the exhibitionist, Brainstorm preened under the attention, wings standing proud behind him. 

Getaway smiled despite himself. “Not too crazy about the colour, though.” He shoot the jet a meaningful look but Brainstorm simply shrugged, a guiltless smile stretching his lips. Unrepentant and utterly shameless. 

He turned Brainstorm’s face to the side and appreciated the sight from the hollows of his cheeks, rumbling in approval. Despite his earlier statement, Getaway found the stark, metal red of the beads made the mod stand out beautifully against the soft silver of Brainstorm’s mouth and the orange of his faceplates, making it all the easier to spot even at a distance. 

Most mechs liked to hide the mod by having it blend in with the mesh of their mouth. Brainstorm had the luxury of his mask, and Getaway found he rather liked the idea of catching sight of those red beads as the jet talked. 

::Are you going to stare at it all cycle or will you let me suck your spike already?::

“Aren't we a little eager today?” Getaway sing-sang as he released the jet. 

“You have no idea.” Brainstorm admitted. “I’ve been _dying_ to do this ever since I first got the idea.” 

The heat radiating off of him was testament to that.

"How long was that?" Getaway pushed. Two could play this game.

Brainstorm bent to place light kisses along the inside of his thighs, slowly trailing a path up to the scorching metal of his panel. "Too long," he breathed, the servos gripping Getaway's thighs squeezing with meaning. "So how about you kindly open up for me and give me what I want?"

Getaway had intended to dish it out a little more, make Brainstorm work (and maybe beg) for what he wanted, but the reality was his own panels were threatening to pop at any moment. He conceded, but not before making a show of mulling it over just to save face, "Go get it, bud,"

Clutching at Brainstorm’s cannons to drag the engineer closer, he let his interface panels snap back, hissing through clenched dentae as the hot length of his spike met the cold air of the room. Brainstorm was quick to remedy that with the solid warmth of his hand, giving the length a few firm strokes before he brought his palm to his mouth to slick it with oral fluid and continue the task at hand.  

Despite the rising charge burning hot through his frame, Getaway had to get the question that'd been bouncing in his brain for the past kliks. “Why’d you do it?” 

Brainstorm looked up at him in a manner that suggested the answer was obvious. Getaway knew for a fact the jet enjoyed the ones he had but Brainstorm had never seemed interested in getting one himself.

“I guess, in a way, I did it for you,”  

“For _me_?” He almost laughed again had his breath not been thoroughly stolen by a wicked twist of Brainstorm's servo. 

“I know I said I wasn’t into that kind of stuff but well, seeing how much fun these are.” Brainstorm explained, his optics dropping as his fingers traced the row of piercings decorating Getaway’s length. “I got a little curious and I figured I might as well return the favour along the way — you know, hit two birds with one stone, that kind of thing, yaddi-yadda.”

“…Huh.” was the escapists profound reply. Odd, yet...knowing Brainstorm, this didn’t reach beyond the jet’s deranged form of courtesy. For someone so rude and uncivil, Brainstorm had a surprising amount of decorum. “No offence but you’re really freaking weird.”

Brainstorm raised an optical ridge in mock offence. “Hey! That’s not something you say to someone who’s about to blow your mind.”

He had to laugh at that. “Brash words those, Stormy,” Getaway cowed, leaning back against the chair to look at the scientist down his nasal ridge. “Do you even know how to use that thing?”  

Brainstorm’s smile broadened. 

“I’ll leave you to be the judge of that.” He dipped his helm, parted his jaws, then stopped, glanced up at the escapist in second thought and muttered; “That is if you can still talk.”  

Before Getaway could hope to counter that, the jet was bowing his helm and —Getaway’s mind was wiped clean as Brainstorm took his length into the hot depths of his mouth. Almost instantly, Brainstorm was pressing the flat of his tongue against him, and Getaway relished the feeling of the cold, metal breads stroking and colliding against the rows of piercings decorating along the underside of his own spike, eliciting a full-frame shudder out of him.

“ _Pit_ …”

One of his servos reached out for Brainstorm’s wing, the other moving to shakily cup the back of Brainstorm’s helm. Resisting the urge to push him down by clamping his fingers tight on the jet’s wings, making Brainstorm shiver in response, a tiny sound escaping him that sent a wave of vibrations up his spike that had Getaway tensing and arching in his seat. 

Another dive down and Getaway had to offline his vocalizer to mute his shocked cry. Like everything else, Brainstorm was beyond enthusiastic; ruthless in the best of ways. The best part? Watching that talented tongue work through the gaps in Brainstorm’s cheeks, every so often catching a glint of red with every expert twist and slide of his tongue.

“Oh frag, that’s hot. Yeah, just like that, good.” Getaway praised, using his hold on Brainstorm’s helm to encourage the jet to take him deeper. Moaning when the other complied with an eager hum. "Primus, that feels good, keep going that. Frag yessss-" 

Brainstorm had always been good with his mouth but even the most experienced shareware would’ve struggled putting their mood to good use, yet the engineer was going at it like a pro. Getaway found he only needed to direct the jet a handful of times, which made him distantly wonder if Brainstorm had practiced beforehand. And boy, did his mind easily provide; images of Brainstorm with Nautica—with Nightbeat—with Skids—all of them together at once.

_Slag, that was hot._

Charge spiking, Getaway groaned as Brainstorm sucked him in all the way before pulling back to the tip, teasing along the thick head of his length, his beads clacking lightly against the metal ring piercing the tip of Getaway’s length, before letting it pop out of his mouth. 

He watched the jet catch his breath and wet his lips before the jet tilted his helm to the side and mouthed along the belly of his spike to the base. One of his hands coming up to gently squeeze the head while he licked and kissed his crotch panel. The light sting of teeth on one of his most sensitives parts had Getaway slamming his helm back into the seat in shock and stare at the ceiling as he cursed up a storm. 

Over the sound of their roaring fans, he caught Brainstorm’s snickers. Getaway shot him a heated glare and Brainstorm grinned unapologetically in response, even when Getaway lightly crumpled the plates of his wings in punishment, before proceeding to lick a long, wet line from base to tip, firmly pressing the beads of his glossa against the head of his spike and teasing its circumference mercilessly, moving to dip at the slit. 

“Brainstorm—slag—!“

Getaway couldn’t help the buck of his hips, the profanities he’d been whispering throughout  drowning in a rough, guttural moan as Brainstorm effortlessly sucked him back in, pressing his tongue and the piercing against the underside of his shaft before the jet was pulling out again, and repeating the process all over, again and again. Getaway hissed through clenched teeth, his grip on the other unyielding.

He was close, so close. Getaway felt his whole body coil tight. Part of him wanted to warn Brainstorm but his mind and his mouth had disjointed somewhere along the way. Shaking, he pulled Brainstorm closer by the hold on his wings, back struts arching tight, static cackling across his plating. Just a little more, just a little more-

“Oh frag, oh frag, _oh frag_ —“

Then, Brainstorm came to an abrupt stop. Getaway would forever deny the whine that’d torn its way out of him then, but his anger far outmatched his embarrassment when he caught the look on Brainstorm’s face. Brainstorm, _the little pit-spawn_ , was smilling up at him, a look of blatant feign innocence that had Getaway’s lines burning.  Getaway tried once, twice, thrice to form a coherent sentence, or even a word, but his vocalizer failed him spectacularly. Growling his engine, he hoped his field and body language translated the profanities seething in his vocalizer. 

Brainstorm had the audacity to grin. That was the only warning Getaway got before the engineer took him further into his mouth, down the silky channel of his throat and swallowed hard around him. 

A static laced cry ripped out of his vocalizer, the shocks of pleasure sending his body curling forward and over Brainstorm’s, who swallowed everything the escapist had to give and then some. 

He floated down from his high, relishing the aftershocks of charge rippling through his circuits. He cycled air once, twice before he found the strength to rise off Brainstorm's form and sit back against the seat, not even bothering to fight the recline of the chair. Between his legs, Brainstorm was still on his knees, helm lolling to the side, mouth hanging slack, golden optics dim, flickering and distant; the warm puffs of air from each quiet gasp tickling his wet, shrinking length, the motions of his his left arm and hips bumping Getaway’s leg with every quick jerk of his — _Oh_ ….

It took a moment for Getaway to connect the dots but by the time his brain module had formulated a proposition and transmitted the signal to his vocalizer, it was too late. A few more rapid jerks of his servo and Brainstorm was peeking. Body curling forward, wings shuddering, mouth opening in a muted moan before he collapsed onto Getaway’s lap, resting his head on the escapist's thigh with a content, little sigh. 

They relaxed in silence until they both caught their breath and their frames cooled. The hand that’d been on Getaway’s thigh moved to gently stroke joints and sensitive wires under his knee, the other wrapping around the escapist’s hips to pull him closer. After a pause, Getaway brought one of his servos to Brainstorm’s helm and slid down to the back of his neck to pet him lightly.  

Getaway breathed through a shaky chuckle. “Frag.” 

“Yup.” 

Getaway tried again. “That was… _frag_.” 

“ _Yup_.”

"Wow,"

"I know," Brainstorm agreed, lips stretched in an overly smug smirk. “All in a day’s work.” 

Getaway went limp in the chair again. “I could bomp you right about now.”

"I've got a better idea," Brainstorm intervened, glancing up at him through dim optics, expression turning positively deviant. “Ready for round two?” 

Getaway grinned down at him, “Hell yeah. Get your aft up here,” 


End file.
